1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking station for a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a docking station having a structure for sound amplification and sound quality enhancement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a desktop computer, a mobile terminal of the related art, such as a laptop computer or a handheld computer, does not have an interface connectable to external devices, such as local printers, backup drives and mass storage devices. Therefore, a docking station is proposed to provide additional interfaces to such a mobile terminal. The docking station provides an interface connecting the mobile terminal with an external device. The docking station may have a speaker. That is, the docking station may amplify an audio signal from the mobile terminal to produce sound through the speaker.
However, the docking station requires electric power to operate the speaker. That is, the docking station may have to be connected to an external power source to produce loud sounds through the speaker. In other words, it is difficult for the docking station to increase sound volume without additional supply of power. Hence, usefulness of the docking station may be degraded.
Therefore, a need exists for a docking station that is structured to increase sound volume and improve sound quality for higher utilization without being electrically connected to a mobile terminal or an external power source.